Breaking the fall
by Miss Momolo
Summary: "Tell me then: why did I broke your fall?" "Because," this time her voice had no trace of laugher, "Ronaldo broke the wire."
1. Breaking the fall

**Breaking the fall**- Kick and Kedall fan fiction. I do not own KBSDD. So this is a small fic that was requested. I hope you like. Please review and if there is something wrong notify me. I imagined this when they are teens, maybe high school. I don't know. I hope you enjoy.

It was a normal day. Even though he was lonely. What is a summer without his best friend here to witness his acts and stunts? But it was all Gunther's parent's idea to drag him away on a small vacation to a remote island.

He was pushing his skateboard when he heard something that made him almost fall to the ground. It approximately sounded like a dog being killed. Though as he found his balance and kept moving forward the sound got worse and more distinct. He almost wished it was a dog, she kind of acted like that around him, as if she were about to eat his face out. Usually he would ignore this but he guessed that this time it was different, he couldn't.

He could see Kendall on the steps of her home…crying. He never saw this before. Her hair was messed up as if she rolled over a couple of times, her eyes and nose looked like red lights from traffic lights which in a way seemed ironic because he stopped as if it were indicated to.

He was looking from afar as she sobbed. He tilted his head to the side as if this sight brought great bewilderment to him. She still hadn't notice him there. Still.

He could walk away right now and ignore her for the rest of her mourning but he didn't know what was keeping him nailed to the ground. Had he lost his mind? But seeing her sad made him sort of… sad too. They were enemies he could affirm that. Though it didn't mean he wanted her dead. And he couldn't stand her unknown depressing affair. It was kind of like seeing a dog killed but somehow more humane and realistic. Because a dog is just a dog and a person is just a person. Though at the moment he couldn't decide which one was her. But he guessed she was the person.

So, ignoring all sarcasm in his head and the voice telling him to stop, that it was a bad idea he moved forward.

"Kendall?" he intervened gently on one sob as he approached.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and when she found his glance she quickly started to wipe her eyes. "What- what is it Clarence?"

"Are you okay?" He stopped walking skateboard in hand; he bet that it was safer to have an arm's reach distance. Just in case.

"Yeah." the sarcasm in her voice was very clear but then again the only sarcasm he could take was his and that was only moments ago.

"Oh, I get it Kendall." He huffed arrogantly figuring her massage that she wanted to be alone, then seeing how her face fell he tried to mend things. "The allergies this season brings. Whoa, makes one cry for days without end."

Kendall seemed to relax but wasn't less annoyed. "What are you doing here Buttowski?"

His mind went in blank. What was he doing there, anyways? That was what he should be asking himself. "I, uh, what- what are _you_ doing here?"

"This is my house." She answered as it wasn't any less obvious. "Shouldn't you be with Gunther or something?"

"Yeah…" he answered hollowed. "Well, he is on vacation and I'm stuck here alone. Shouldn't you be with Ronaldo or something?" He repeated with small alterations.

Her eyes grew wide then filled with tears. Before he could see much further she looked the other way. "Yeah… well, we aren't technically together anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The silence that dragged out was tensed that he might think of doing a stunt then and there. But with this new information he couldn't stop and think about important things… So, they split. He wondered why that was such a shock to him. He guessed he would have seen them grow old and stuff together. It was a forever thing. He would have never thought that Ronaldo would have the courage to call it over or so he thought. But then again, didn't he just saw Kendall crying? Which brought him to where he was now. She was still looking away. He didn't notice how miserable she looked with her bloodshot eyes until now.

"What," he couldn't help but ask, "happened?"

Kendall snapped her head to him, she turned a darker shade of red. "If it's okay with you Clarence I like to keep my privacy."

"Oh, okay. Whatever." Now he felt embarrassed. He had to change the subject. "Ronaldo is not worth it, anyways," instead he murmured.

"What?" Kendall asked way too loudly.

"That guy's aren't worth crying for." He said way too loudly too. "Though I may say that stunts are."

"What's so great about stunts, anyhow?" she seemed calmer now. But he doesn't really know. Maybe the minute he turns away she will begin her rant.

"Well," he tried to keep himself centered in the present. "They make me feel and I suppose others too, alive. No worries. Nothing. It's just a second were my mind is not thinking about what's going on today."

"I'm surprise. I always concluded you never thought on daily basis."

He blinked three times then turned on his heel and started to retreat. That's what he should get and worse for trying to be a good civilian to Kendall, he lectured himself. For the next time he will know better than to do such dare-devilish acts and that coming from him, suburban daredevil. You learn from your mistakes.

"Wait, Kick!" Kendall shouted from behind.

"If it's okay with you Kendall, I like to keep my privacy."

"It was supposed to be a joke." She explained.

"It was? Because I was sure you just insulted my ego on purpose." He felt a hand grip at him and he turned around to see Kendall scowling. "What?"

"I don't want to think," she started, her face cracking, "at least not over think. I don't want to worry about tomorrow when I don't know what's going on today. I want to live."

Kick rubbed her hand away as he raised an irritated eyebrow. "And what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"I want to do a stunt." She answered. "I don't want to think. About anything."

Kick tried to hide the smug of satisfaction reach his face. But he did anyways. "Really?"

Kendall looked serious. "Yeah."

Twenty minutes later Kick stood outside of his neighborhood, on the end of a big empty road that might as well be a mountain waiting for Kendall to come down on his skateboard. He had discovered this inhabitant blacktop when Gunther had first gone away on vacation. It was convenient because it was a closed kind of uphill road. Well convenient for him. It sort of found its purpose now as Kendall looked at Kick from the top.

Earlier he had demonstrated how to do the stunt that she is currently about to deliver but it seemed that now she had second's thoughts as she looked warily down.

"Come on!" he protested. "Do it already."

"I don't know about this!" She yelled back as she fidgeted with her pink helmet.

"Remember what I told you? Just throw yourself on the road if you think you're not going to make it head for the grass from the sides. That will keep you from killing yourself." He mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"That," he began, "will keep you from hurting yourself."

"Okay." She assured more to herself than him. "I can do this."

"Just do it." He said defeated. He swears that if he knew it was going to take this long he might as well wouldn't have showed this to her. "Do it for Ronaldo!"

"What?" She crossed her arms. "I might as well don't."

"Do you hate him?" when she didn't answer he figured that that was a yes. It strangely pleased him to know. "Do it because you hate him."

"If I die in the attempt then it wouldn't be worth it, would it?"

"Um," he knew she was right. It made sense. "Do it for yourself."

"Fine."

Kick watched from below as Kendall inhaled, then how she stepped on his skateboard and with a swift movement threw herself from the top of the road. Her face was panicked but at the same time he could sense the fierceness pouring out of her skin. For a moment she didn't appear as though twenty minutes ago she was crying her eyes out. She looked dared.

Then everything crumbled as she started to wobble on a zigzag. One leg going on all direction as the other was glue to the board. This wasn't good. At. All. More or less because she was going to crash into him.

It was too late now. So he just stiffened as he waited for it. He heard her scream.

It was much worse than he would have thought. It felt like a truck ran over a frog and he was the frog. They rolled over three times until the silky grass from the side stopped them. Kick's body burned and ached everywhere except his head, because that was where he had his helmet. Even with this his head still managed to pulse.

A moan came from on top of him and he realized he couldn't breathe. Just as he noticed Kendall was the cause of this. So, hands trembling with bruises he grabbed Kendall from his chest and pulled her to the side. She groaned dreadfully.

"This," he admitted, "had gone so much better in my head."

"You," Kendall took a gulp of air, "were never good with scenarios."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know," she played dumb. "All you're stunts gone terribly bad that had worked so much better in your mind."

Kick pretended to laughed, though it was bitterly. "Well, Kendall, you're a stunt gone terribly bad."

"Likewise." Her small giggle was genuine.

Kick started chuckle too. At least something good came of something horribly horrendous, he guessed. Guessed. "If you had only listened to me."

"I certainly did." She shocked on an arrogant snort.

"Tell me then: why did I broke your fall?"

"Because," this time her voice had no trace of laugher, "Ronaldo broke the wire."

Kick turned to her engrossed just to find that she was staring back. This look he had never seen before and he feared he didn't want to know why it was. "What are you talking about?"

"They say privacy isn't the best policy…"

"What?" his stomached screamed for him to run. He didn't.

"You want to know why Ronaldo called things off?" She asked in a matter of fact. She made it sound like a mystery that was too ordinarily stupid. Maybe it was. He had a great grief that it wasn't.

"Why?" he whispered in hope that she would hear him and if not it be the same to him because he had a feeling that he didn't really want to know.

The look in her eyes was piercing. It was clear she heard him. "Because you were breaking the fall since the start."

A/n: Please review my life depends on it XD  
I am not kidding o - o


	2. Breaking the heart

**Breaking the heart- **Kick and Kendall fan fiction. I do not own KBSDD and their characters… Soooo the other chapter it was a one-shot if you guys read the complete I indicated there XD but I was under pressure usually I am not but strangers told me to continue something that was suppose to end with suspense like I like and for them to imagine what they wanted but all right, all right. So read up this is the last one. ahahahahah XD

Kick was waiting outside Battlesnax just like Gunther instructed he do when he got back from his vacation. His feet tapped as he watched time fly in a sitting position. Cars were getting station in the parking lot, hearing the great news of the opening once their owners got back from their vacation. Once they parked they waited in a single line outside the doors. If Kick didn't feel this neutral he might think they were pathetic… but he felt pathetic also and it'd be like insulting his own kind.

Lately his muse for doing stunts had vanished, he only wanted to stay in his room and look at the ceiling, watch everything. The feeling of not thinking, of living in the moment, of forgetting had somehow been casted in the background as he tried to figure out today. But the mayor reason could be due to walking outside his house for fear of tripping with some familiarity that had become a new strange neighbor.

He had lost himself in thought like he appeared to be doing recently and did not notice when the people outside started to enter the Battlesnax or when his best friend was looking down at him just inches way.

"Hi, Kick." He jumped as his name was said then he turned to the direction of the voice and looked up.

He smiled even though it was forced and tried to remember to be genuine because that was what daredevils did. But he wasn't that sure if he was a daredevil anymore.

"Hi, Gunther." He managed to respond as he stood up.

That same awkward moment when you haven't seen your best friend in a while swept over and all they could do was stare at each other.

"Um, wanna go inside. Mom said I could have today to myself so we could catch up."

"Awesome." He heard himself say and he felt himself move to the inside of Battlesnax. They took a table near a window. Kick sitting on one side and Gunther on the other. "So," he began, "how was the trip?"

Gunther smiled as if this was exactly what he wanted him to ask. "It was great and cool. Wanna know where the secret location was?"

Kick shrugged as he raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was a remote location."

"That too. You can't even see it on a map, maybe pass it a couple of times before you purposely find it. Anyways, it was small island called Puerto Rico. Even though it's really tiny on the globe it's really big on the inside. If you were there you would love it. There was mountains everywhere and green and… " Kick zoomed out as he watched bewildered as Gunther's mouth moved without a word coming out. Maybe an hour passed by before he realized that it was him who hadn't given his best pal attention. "Anyway I brought you a souvenir: it's a miniature frog keychain which is almost the same size as the Coqui but I guessed bigger." A moment passed. "So, how was your summer?"

Kick blinked several times trying to find the meaning behind his words and compensate an answer which was a second too late because all he could think about was how he left Kendall alone after she confessed her feelings to him. In a way thinking back made his chest hurt… with remorse? Or pain? Or regret? He doesn't know and he wished that he could forget about it so he could get on with his life.

"Oh, great." He responded lamely.

Gunther's eyebrow stood. "Ya know if I weren't your best friend I might ignore this completely but since I am… are you sure about your answer?"

"W-what? Of course I am."

"You sure? You don't have that same spunk that you use to before I left for Puerto Rico."

Kick's eyes narrowed. "Gunther, nobody uses the word spunk anymore."

Gunther looked up as if seeing something. "In my world everyone does." He said the words in a daze. "But that doesn't have to deal with the fact that you just completely dodged my question. Or that you just said it yourself."

"I told you that I was great. Leave it at that." Kick crossed his arms.

Gunther pursed his lips thinking. "Fine. When you are ready to tell me… I'm here buddy."

"Either way there's nothing to tell." Kick turned his head the other direction maybe this way it'd be easier to avoid Gunther.

Gunther shrugged. "So, want me to tell you about Puerto Rico."

Kick sighed. "Fine."

He was lying, of course he was. Even his best friend couldn't comprehend his confusion. There wasn't logic in anything he had in mind. Or the things he wished he had. The rest of the day he shunned from Gunther completely and instead locked himself inside his room. Mourning. Grieving about something that should had never have happened. It was senseless. His parents had dropped by his room a couple of times but Kick too had also shunned them away.

When he was tired of looking at the small frog sitting on top of a flag with a single star on a horizontal blue triangle and white and red stripes that Gunther had given him he would look through his window. At her house. But he quickly stopped because he felt like a stalker. That only made the urge to see even greater. So he looked out again. When night came he could resume looking because only then did the light to her room light up and it almost felt like he interacted with her today. After, he would beat on himself for letting himself go so far as to being weird and melancholic.

He would forget in the morning though and he would look out again, wanting to see her wake. But today was different. Today there was no sign of life until someone opened the door and then she came out.

As if she known he was there she looked straight in his direction, making eye contact despite of the distance. To Kick it seemed to last an eternity and he wanted her to stop but couldn't find a way to stop himself too but when she did he felt like someone had broke a piece of glass on his chest.

He pulled his head out of the window as if it somehow made his sight increased, begging her to turn his way. She did it only once and she only made the enjoyment last a second before turning away. Kick felt betrayed as if somehow she did something wrong. He knew that it wasn't her fault, that he was overreacting but he also felt that she should look at him because it was her duty. If she loves him shouldn't she be after him?

He shook his head what was he thinking?

At midday he couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed his board and started to make small circles around his neighborhood and occasionally passing by her house. It was pointless he knew, hadn't she gone somewhere? But the voice in his head kept repeating her name and the words she said that day. He couldn't runway from his brain, he couldn't ignore that.

While he did this he tried to figure out what had come over himself. He was fine a few days ago dreading by himself now he was riding in circles. Before this he had avoided her at any cost and now it seemed he was on his knees searching for her.

When the sun started to set and the stars started to reaper he decided to call it a day. He took a shower and headed to his bed, keeping away from the food. Lately his stomach wasn't apt for food, heck lately he didn't felt like anything.

His legs pulsed from all the work he laid on them today… for nothing because she was nowhere near. But he still looked out the window from where he rested.

For a long time nothing had happened and he refused to close his eyes until he saw she was okay. At nine forty a light switched on and his heart gave him a pang as he saw this. She was home…

He didn't know why he wasn't happy, he should be happy but he wasn't. He didn't know why but know the voice in his head didn't repeat her words they repeated his: _She had gone all day just to avoid you…_

Was he losing his mind?

The other day he had called Gunther and they were meeting on Battlesnax like they usually did. Kick had decided to take upon his offer and maybe reveal a bit about his pain but not all. Maybe he said it was a friend or something. He just needed someone to tell, away to get rid of this… this thing that didn't have a name.

"What's on your mind, child?" Gunther asked with an accent on the same tabled they had sat when he came back from the vacation. Ironic was the only thing he could think about but then there was Gunthers words.

"I…" he began, not sure if he should continue. "You know a friend of mine… uh… um…"

"Spill it out, I got no time, boy." Now he sounded Jamaican. What was with him and his accents?

"I think I'm losing my head." he said in a rush.

"Explain." Now he sounded like himself as he wore a concern expression.

"I can't stop thinking about something… and it's driving me nuts."

"Do I know about this something?"

"No." he said. "It was after you left for Puerto Rico. And _that_ has prevented me from doing stunts."

"You," Gunther said slowly, "should figure out what that something is doing to bother you. My dad always tells me to hit head first with my inner demon."

Kick started thinking about what Gunther said and as he kept thinking his pulse started to increase. The realization was surprising.

"You can say she's a demon." He simply said without thinking even if moments ago he was and he regretted.

"So… the something is she. Who would have guessed? Would it be bad if I started guessing names for this 'she'?"

Kick stood up from his table and started to move towards the exit in a hurry. He knew what he had to do. "Maybe later. I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Gunther called out.

Before Kick walked out through the door he answered. "To face my inner demon."

The ride on his board to Kendall's house Kick spent thinking of the things he was about to do. All the things he was going to say. He was proud. He hadn't been this proud since he did his first homework on time six months ago. He was prepared.

Though he wasn't prepared for what was coming as he instinctively wanted to turn around and leave at the sight of Kendall on her steps watching as Ronaldo walked away from her house.

It was too late though. He had forgotten to stop a moment too late as his board kept moving towards her and her eyes watching him approach. It was too late to back out, his head was inches away from the demon.

Her face seemed to hide all the emotion as she said, "Kick, what are you doing here?"

Kick picked up his board from the ground as he tried to find the motion in his tongue. "I… just… dropped by for a visit. But I see I was interrupting something."

Kendall shook her head repeatedly as if now she noticed how bad the image was being view. It was too late for Kick he had the worse picture in his head. "No… he was just returning me things I… gave him. When we were together."

Kick wasn't sure if he wanted to stay or if he wanted to leave. He didn't know what to believe anymore. "Is that so….

"Yeah. Um, why did you just 'dropped by'?"

This time Kick shook his head. "I see it was pointless now."

"You know," she said looking to the ground and he hated it because she looked tiny and he didn't want to feel sorry for her, "nothing is pointless, you just decide they're small when you weigh it with other bigger things in the world." Then she whispered. "I bet they aren't pointless you just think they are."

Kick sighed. "You're right. I can't waver if breaking your fall is pointless or just stupid." He used some of her words to make her understand where he was going with this.

Kendall swallowed. "Why do you say that?"

Kick sighed again as he started to pace. "Do you not see that when someone breaks another's fall they are going to get hurt? In my stunts I can handle a broken arm, leg and even a rib. But I can't handle a broken heart." He stopped and headed to Kendall; he grabbed her shoulders so she would stay still and then laid his forehead on her so she wouldn't run away. "I might have broken your fall but I will not allow for you to break my heart."

"But Kick," her voice was barely audible, "I'm still falling."

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face into hers, lips pressing as if it could save him, only he knew it would mean his total destruction. But he didn't intent on entwining tongues because he wasn't going to sink so deep and so he pulled away, trying to steady his pulse. "Sorry Kendall but this time I won't break your fall."

Kendall's eyes were locked with his, such intensity that it was piercing. But he had to keep staring until she assured him she understood. She located both of her hands on his face. "It's okay… I'm still waiting to break yours."


End file.
